Jean Luc
by Hobbster
Summary: Josiah forbids Rebecca to retaliate against Maude; easier said than done. Their four adopted children soon become five.
1. Chapter 1

This story follows Matthew and refers to some of those events. It will probably be the last in the OW Josiah-Rebecca saga for a while. I want to try my hand at an ATF (thank you, MOG!) adventure.

Jean-Luc

Josiah, Nathan and Buck rode slowly into Four Corners around mid-afternoon. It had been a long trip and all three were tired. They rode directly to the livery where they fed, watered, and curried their horses; then all three headed directly to the bath house.

Buck was surprised! "Thought you'd be anxious to see Becca!"

"Don't want her backing away from the smell!" growled Josiah.

It felt good to wash off the trail dust and sweat. Josiah kept walking as Buck and Nathan stopped at the saloon.

Before he could reach the shop, Josiah met Maude on the walkway. "Maude," said Josiah pleasantly as he touched the brim of his hat.

"Why, Josiah," gushed Maude, "Rebecca will be quite surprised! She was not anticipating your arrival! She has been occupied with an old beau from San Francisco. I do believe they are keeping company in The Weaving Shop as we speak! Please excuse me, I am rather tardy for an appointment. Good day, Josiah!" Maude smiled wickedly as she hurried away.

Josiah turned to watch Maud; he knew she was up to something, and knowing her, it was nothing good!

As Josiah reached for the doorknob to the shop, he looked through the window to see Rebecca backed against the side of a floor loom by a strange man. He had her arms pinned against the loom and he was kissing her – he was kissing Josiah's wife! But what angered him the most, Rebecca wasn't even attempting a token struggle!

"What the hell's going on here!" roared Josiah as he burst through the door. Both Rebecca and the man startled and he immediately released her. They both turned to face Josiah.

"Josiah!" squeaked Rebecca gasping, "This is Gerald Lewis from San Francisco! He's…he's…"

"An old beau, I already heard," said Josiah with a glare.

Gerald Lewis made a move to offer his hand to Josiah, but changed his mind abruptly. He wanted to keep his distance from this sizable man in his angered state. Josiah sized Gerald up as well; he was, maybe, an inch taller than Josiah, but Josiah was broader of chest. Gerald was well-dressed and the women probably considered him handsome, but he was sadly out of place in Four Corners.

"Think you'd better leave, Mr. Lewis, and from now on, limit your physical contact with my wife," grumbled Josiah.

"Now see here, my good man, Rebecca is free to return to San Francisco with me, if she wishes!" Gerald said haughtily.

Rebecca was shocked! That's not what she told him, but before she could speak, Josiah whispered, "Out."

Gerald drew himself up to his full height and said, "I am not leaving unless Rebecca requests it!"

In one swift motion, Josiah grabbed the collar of Gerald's jacket in one hand and the seat of his pants in the other. Josiah propelled Gerald to the door, only releasing the hold on his jacket to open the door, then Josiah literally threw Gerald out of the shop!

Josiah slammed the door, then turned to Rebecca. It wasn't often that Rebecca looked terrified of Josiah, in fact, he couldn't recall a single time before this! Rebecca was backing away and trying to keep a loom or table between them. Her green eyes were wide with fright, her face was flushed, tendrils of her auburn hair escaped their pins and fell softly around her face. She was five feet two inches tall and one hundred six pounds of spirit, and Josiah couldn't wait to get his arms around her after his long absence!

"Do you want Gerald to come back in?" Josiah asked very softly.

Rebecca shook her head. "No," she whispered.

"Do you want to go back to San Francisco?" Josiah persisted.

Rebecca shook her head again.

"Rebecca, come here," Josiah said gently.

Rebecca shook her head still again.

"Are you going to try to explain what I just witnessed? And don't even think of shaking your head!" added Josiah quickly.

Rebecca thought of the hurtful things Gerald said about Josiah and the children; she knew they came from Maude. Rebecca refused to repeat them! Gerald baited her – and she fell right into the trap! Rebecca acted foolishly. Maybe if she hadn't been so lonely for the children, maybe if Josiah wasn't away for so long… then Rebecca thought how she would feel if she found Josiah kissing another woman…

"Josiah, I think you're going to be more angry after I explain than you are right now!" whispered Rebecca.

"Explain it to me," he ordered.

Rebecca was almost holding her breath as she spoke, but Josiah waited for her to continue and she knew better than to antagonize him right now. "Gerald said a lot of things about Four Corners and you and the children that I know he heard from Maude Standish! He said I haven't been kissed properly since I married Tyler and he would prove to me that I would be happy to return to San Francisco with him! I'm honestly not quite sure how it happened, but I… sort of... let him… kiss me… I wanted to prove to him that I didn't have any feelings for him, or something..." Rebecca didn't like the look on Josiah's face!

Josiah took three steps toward her and caught her arm as she backed away. He sat on a weaving bench and pulled her onto his lap. He held her because she was ready to bolt. When she finally found her voice, she yelled, "Damn it, Josiah! Don't grab me like that; it frightens me!" Then, after a few moments she said earnestly, "Josiah, you have to believe me when I say that nothing was going to happen, even if you did not walk in!"

"I know you, Rebecca, and I trust you," Josiah said with a sigh, "but you just don't understand! This isn't merely about you kissing another man. You were alone with a man who could easily overpower you and have his way with you! Rebecca, you put yourself at risk, AGAIN! This is a man you knew a long time ago and obviously rejected. Gerald may be a different man now. He could have ulterior motives, in addition to Maude's, I mean. Rebecca, you have to think! You could have been hurt or…worse!"

She stared at him realizing exactly how foolish she had been! "I hate it when you're right," muttered Rebecca putting her arms around his neck. "Josiah, I love you and I missed you so much! I'm sorry about Gerald…"

"You know this has something to do with your encounter with Maude in the General Store," reminded Josiah.

Rebecca was amazed! "How did you know about that? That was months ago, before Matt came to live with us!"

"Ruth and Mark entertained us in the saloon shortly after it happened. Ruth told us how you backed 'Mrs. Sandwich' into the wall and told her your armpit-opinion analogy. Then Mark told us how I keep you very, very satisfied!" Josiah chuckled.

Rebecca stared at him open-mouthed in total disbelief! "Who else heard that?"

"All of us," he grinned.

Rebecca buried her head on Josiah's shoulder and groaned; Josiah hugged her to him and laughed!

"Why were you afraid of me just now?" he wanted to know. "I never touched you in anger, never hurt you."

"Never hurt me? That's not what I remember!" complained Rebecca.

"A spanking you well deserved doesn't count," Josiah stated firmly, "and I should put you over my knee right now!" Rebecca gave him a look he chose to ignore.

"No, really, Rebecca, I want to know. What made you so afraid just now?" Josiah repeated, remembering her past night terrors and wanting to be prepared.

"I'm not sure; I think it was a throw-back to another person, another time. Maybe seeing Gerald brought back memories of San Francisco. Maybe I know how I would react if I were in your place, I don't know. I love you, Josiah, and I'm not afraid of you, not really; I'm just not used to seeing you so angry, especially when I'm involved in the activity that elicited the anger!"

Rebecca thought for a moment, then she asked, "Do you think Ezra would mind if I shot Maude?"

"Rebecca!" Josiah said firmly, then he paused looking directly into her eyes, "You will not spar with Maude. She's ruthless and has nothing to lose. Promise me you will let it go. Ezra is family and Maude is his mother. And if you don't come to your senses, I'll start banging a Bible at you – I know lots of passages about vengeance!" Josiah was adamant. "And if that doesn't work, I'll blister your backside! Take your pick." Rebecca just sighed and rolled her eyes. "And where are the children?" he wanted to know.

Rebecca told Josiah how Vin needed help fixing Nettie's barn, so he asked Matt and John to come out to her ranch for a few days. Nettie wanted to see the little ones, so they went along. " I sent a lot of food! Can you imagine trying to feed those three young men after they've been working!"

Josiah and Rebecca sat with their arms around each other until Josiah winked. "Would you really be jealous if you saw me kissing another woman?"

Rebecca smiled, "Hell hath no fury…"

He scooped her up in his arms and made up for all the nights he was gone. He also gave Rebecca the opportunity to apologize properly for the scene with Gerald!

Josiah was not expected until the next day; Rebecca had nothing prepared for supper! "Mrs. Sanchez, may I have the honor of escorting you to the restaurant for an evening meal?" Josiah asked offering his arm and bowing slightly.

Rebecca curtsied and accepted his arm saying, "It would be my privilege, Mr. Sanchez!"

Josiah hung his coat and Rebecca's shawl on the pegs by the door as they entered the restaurant. They both smiled pleasantly at Maude, Ezra and Gerald, and searched for a table as far from them as possible.

After they ordered, Maude approached with a syrupy smile, but a venomous look in her eye, and said, "I do hope that I didn't cause a problem by referring to Mr. Lewis as an old beau?"

Josiah looked over at Ezra; Ezra raised both palms in the air, shook his head and shrugged his shoulders. Gerald looked like he was attempting to slide under the table to escape Josiah's gaze. Maude just stood by the table next to Josiah and Rebecca with that sickeningly sweet smile. Josiah was proud of Rebecca for controlling her temper so well.

Josiah looked at Maude and smiled that big toothy grin, "Maude, why don't you go back to your table before I let Rebecca slap you silly in front of all these people?"

Rebecca stared at Josiah while Maude gave a huffy, "Well I never…" and stomped back to her table.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Jean Luc Chapter 2

Rebecca was up early the next morning; she let Josiah sleep. They decided they were going to ride to Nettie's to get the children, at least the little ones, and provide the evening meal. Poor Nettie was probably tired of constantly cooking and washing dishes.

Rebecca had bread baking when Josiah came out of the bedroom clad only in his drawers. He walked up behind her as she cleaned the table and wrapped his arms around her pulling her body tightly against his. "Mr. Sanchez! What would people say if they saw you half-naked in the kitchen when it's almost mid-day!" said Rebecca trying to sound shocked.

"They'd say, 'That's a hard-working man who wants to satisfy his wife!' Guess they'd be right, Mrs. Sanchez," grinned Josiah. "Besides, it isn't even mid-morning!" And with that he tossed a giggling Rebecca over his shoulder and carried her into the bedroom. It isn't often they had the opportunity to be playful during the day!

M7M7M7M7M7

Vin, John and Matt were on the barn roof when Nettie began carrying firewood into the cabin. "Uncle Vin," said Matt quickly, "Aunt Nettie's gettin' her own wood. I've got to help her and I'll get us some water!" With that he climbed down the ladder and ran toward the cabin yelling, "I've got it, Aunt Nettie! I'll carry it for you!"

Vin chuckled and looked at John, "How d'ya like having an older brother?"

"I do!" John nodded. "He's not afraid of work and he eats almost as much as I do!"

Vin looked around and dropped his voice. "I reckon it's been quite a spell ago, but I haven't had the chance to talk to you about those bounty hunters. You did real good out there, John. I can't tell you how much it meant to me to hear you call. The way they hogtied me, I reckon there was no way I could free myself. I was sure nobody was gonna look for me for a good while; kinda makes a man think when he's all alone." Vin cleared his throat and blinked quickly.

"I was just doin' what you taught me, Uncle Vin," declared John, "nothin' more, nothin' less."

"No, don't take it so lightly," Vin stated firmly. "I know grown men who couldn't do what you did - readin' sign, markin' trail, watchin' their camp, then shootin' that man 'fore he got me. If'n you need to talk to Ko-Je or to me 'bout any of it, just let me know; both can be arranged," he said with a smile. "Don't want Rebecca or Josiah to worry about you! Well anyway, I just want to say thank you!" and Vin held out his hand to John. They shook hands like John saw his uncles do - like men! Before John had the opportunity to respond, Matt was climbing up the ladder with a bucket of cool water and a dipper.

M7M7M7M7M7

Josiah and Rebecca rode out to Nettie's in a buggy packed with food. They couldn't wait to see the children and hear about their adventures. The little ones came squealing up to the buggy almost before it stopped! Josiah and Rebecca hugged and kissed them both, even before greeting Nettie. The young men hurried over; Josiah and Rebecca hugged and kissed John and Matt, then Rebecca reached for Vin – why not? – she hugged and kissed him, too. Vin looked a little embarrassed, but he didn't pull away!

Rebecca stood back and looked at John and Matt. She looked down at their feet and their trouser hems needed to be let down; she stood between them and measured shoulder heights. They grew a good inch in the few days they were there!

The young men wanted to show Josiah their work, so after they carried the load from the buggy into the cabin, they took the little ones to the barn while Nettie invited Rebecca in for a cup of tea.

Nettie used the opportunity to thank Rebecca for taking such good care of "her boy" in town and when he was abducted by those murdering bounty hunters. Nettie thought he wasn't nearly as scrawny since Rebecca began feeding him. She was amazed at the bond that seemed to develop between John and Vin. "You two are doin' a fine job of raisin' those young'uns! You can be proud for'em!" Nettie also thanked Rebecca for taking time with Casey. "She needs an older sister to confide in, not just someone her gramma's age! 'Sides, we seem ta be givin' her the same advice!"

Rebecca told Nettie about her problem with Maude, the scene with Gerald, and the fact that Josiah told her to forget any retaliation against Maude.

"Never liked that woman, no how," exclaimed Nettie. But Nettie had no sympathy for Rebecca, either. She felt that Josiah was right on all counts and he should have tanned her then and there. Nettie was ready to take a strap to her bottom, and don't you think she couldn't! "You have a good man there, Rebecca; you'd best take care' a him proper! It isn't every man who can keep a woman very, very satisfied!"

Rebecca groaned and covered her face with her hands. "They told you, too?" she asked looking through her fingers at Nettie.

"The whole, entire story!" laughed Nettie. Rebecca rolled her eyes and hung her head.

"Come on, let me show you what we brought," said Rebecca, hoping to change the subject. She lifted the lid on the big pot of chicken stew and they both sniffed it and smiled. Rebecca unpacked four loaves of bread, fresh butter, two cakes – one chocolate and one yellow – a few pounds each of coffee, sugar, corn meal, and flour…and two large tins of oatmeal cookies. "Those young men probably ate you out of house and home! I can only imagine their appetites after working!"

Nettie just smiled. "They're doin' a fine job on my barn. I'm grateful for the help. Feedin' them's no problem, but I thank ya for the extras."

It wasn't long before the four Sanchez children, Josiah and Vin walked into the cabin. John, Matt and Vin walked directly to the stove and lifted the lid from the chicken stew. "Put that right back, it isn't time for supper, yet!" ordered Rebecca. They didn't move too quickly until Nettie looked at them with a warning in her eye.

"Yes, ma'am," they all said together.

"Nettie, how did you do that?" asked Rebecca in amazement.

Before Nettie could answer, John said, "She swings a mean wooden spoon!"

Rebecca and Josiah tried to hide their smiles as all four Sanchez children – plus Vin – rubbed their backsides remembering the sting of Nettie's wooden spoon!

Rebecca opened a tin of cookies and passed out two to each of the young men, one to Mark, one-half to Ruth, the other half to Josiah, and the remainder of the tin to Nettie. "That will hold you 'til suppertime," said Rebecca. "Now go drop your crumbs outside so we can get the meal ready."

It was an enjoyable supper. The young men explained the progress they made on the barn. They needed one more day to get it finished. The little ones wanted to come home, but they were going on a picnic tomorrow, "with fried chicken and everything. Please can we stay one more day?" they begged.

"CAN?" asked Rebecca.

"Please MAY we stay one more day? Please, please, PLEASE?" they begged again.

Nettie winked at Rebecca and Josiah. "Seems to me you two can find somethin' to do to occupy your time 'til tomorrow afternoon; reckon I don't need to make suggestions."

"Maybe Mommy'll help Daddy unpack his saddlebags from his trip," offered Ruth. Everyone just looked at each other. Rebecca and Josiah shook their heads, puzzled. Suddenly Matt and John grinned at each other.

"What d' ya mean, Ruthie?" Vin wanted to know as he looked at Rebecca hoping Ruth would tell another expose.

"Well," began Ruth, "Daddy comes home from bein' on a trip and he carries his saddlebags inta the shop. Then he takes a bath and Mommy and Daddy carry the saddlebags inta the bedroom and close the door. When they come back out, Mommy has Daddy's dirty clothes and Daddy has a big smile!"

Josiah and Rebecca rolled their eyes and groaned. Nettie chuckled and hugged Ruth. Vin had a huge smile and said, "Wait 'til Ruth repeats this one in the saloon!"

"Let the little ones stay another night," suggested Nettie. "We're havin' us a good time together. Vin'll bring'em all home safe and sound tomorrow before dark. Don't worry."

Josiah and Rebecca hugged and kissed each of the children, then Nettie, then Rebecca hugged and kissed Vin, then Vin held his hand out to Josiah. "Reckon you understand if'n I draw the line at a handshake, 'Siah. I just ain't ready for huggin' and kissin' from you!"

Josiah feigned disappointment and shook hands with Vin while everyone else laughed.

The empty stew pot and tins were loaded into the buggy and Rebecca and Josiah turned toward Four Corners. Ruth was so cute in the boy's britches with her hair in braids. "But I hope she doesn't get too used to it! She's going to wear dresses!" Rebecca stated adamantly.

"Kind of like the idea of a tomboy daughter," grinned Josiah. "Takes after her mother!"

They talked, laughed and reminisced; they were home in no time. There was a letter from Philadelphia waiting for Rebecca at the shop. "It's from my Uncle Phillip! He and Uncle George are travelling to San Francisco by railroad and will stop in Four Corners to meet you! From the date on this letter, they should be here any day now! Josiah, I have to warn you; they are very eccentric!"

"Another family trait! Come on, this time I ran a bath for you. I'll scrub your back," laughed Josiah.

"Just my back?" Rebecca inquired.

Josiah laughed wickedly and chased her into the water closet.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

Please excuse the language errors. I did my best with the help of a friend and internet translations. I apologize for the mistakes.

Jean Luc Chapter 3

Jean Luc Benet climbed down from the stage. The driver handed him his satchel and he waited on the walkway for his grandfather. He saw the boys walking toward him and he was scared. One boy was tall with blond hair and blue eyes; he looked young, but he was muscled like a man. The other boy was a little older and a little taller, but he was thinner. Jean Luc had enough taunting and insults to last him the rest of his life! His accent and language errors made people laugh at his speech, and he didn't always understand their sayings, so people made him feel stupid. Sometimes big boys, like the ones advancing, tried to take his satchel or his money. Jean Luc held very still and wished he could make himself disappear. He traveled so far and it took so long, he just wanted to find his grandfather and sleep in a bed for change!

John Calhoun-Sanchez and Matthew Sanchez were standing outside the hotel when the stage stopped to unload passengers. They just delivered a stack of towels and were watching the people disembark. The adults didn't interest them; none appeared to be their uncles, but the boy was new in town! He was about seven years old; he was short, had dark hair, and blue eyes like Ruth. No one seemed to be there to meet him; he stood awkwardly, looking around. John and Matt began to approach him, maybe he needed some help.

"Hey, kid!" called John.

"Please leave me alone. I do not want trouble," pleaded Jean Luc.

"No," said Matt. "We saw you standing there all alone and wondered if you needed help. My name's Matt and this is my brother, John. Our Pa's one of the peacekeepers in Four Corners."

"My name is Jean Luc Benet." He pronounced it 'Zhon Luke, like it was one name, Ben-nay' with the accent on the nay. "I am waiting for my…my…grandfather, did I say that correct?"

"You speak English quite well," commented John. There were children in the orphanage who came from other countries and they were working to learn English. Naturally, Mrs. Fuller was harder on them. "What's your grandfather's name?"

"Jacques Benet. Do you really think my English is well?" asked Jean Luc happily.

"Good. Your English is good," corrected Matt. "But I don't know your grandfather. Let's go to the sheriff's office to see if anyone does." John gave Matt a look that spelled bad news.

"The sheriff…is he like a policeman? I do nothing wrong…" began Jean Luc.

"He's our uncle; you'll like him; J.D. looks like a kid!" laughed Matt.

M7M7M7M7M7

Chris sat at the desk in the sheriff's office, glaring at the telegram in his hand, then at the other six who lounged about the office. Judge Travis wanted two or three of the seven to handle a disagreement between two ranchers near Eagle Bend. The families had been feuding for nearly a year and it was beginning to get out of hand; two young men had been killed and a third seriously wounded. "Any volunteers?" Chris asked through clenched jaws.

Buck stood and sidestepped across the room toward Chris. "Seems to me the situation calls for some smooth talking and a little flirtation. I seem to recall there are a few daughters in those two families!" Buck smiled and waggled is eyebrows at the thought of fresh females!

"Prime reason you're not goin'!" Chris said quickly. "Last thing we need is a shotgun wedding!"

"Gentlemen," Ezra began, "what is required is someone with a little finesse; an individual with the diplomacy and intelect to convince the families to forestall their antagonism and settle their confrontation in a mutually agreeable manner."

"They'll take one look at that fancy outfit of yours and shoot your dandified ass on sight," growled Chris.

"Besides," laughed J.D., "how can you settle the problem when no one understands half of what you're saying! I'm willing to go..."

"Won't work, J.D., you're sheriff here and Eagle Bend is out of your jurisdiction," interjected Chris before J.D. even finished.

Nathan shook his head as he spoke, "Don't like to shirk responsibility, but the Gibsons are all down with the fever. Don't like to leave them 'til at least some of'em are back on their feet."

"Guess that leaves me, Vin and Josiah. Let's leave at first light," Chris said finally.

"Excuse me, Mr. Larabee," Ezra interjected, "Mr. Sanchez has the ...eh...maturity and Mr. Tanner has the instinct, but finesse and fear are at opposite ends of the spectrum. Do you honestly feel your presence will facilitate communication?"

"Guess that leaves Vin and Josiah," growled Chris. He looked daggers around the room daring anyone to say another word. The rest of the seven shifted their gazes and tried to hide smirks and smiles with coughs and yawns.

"Come to the shop for breakfast tomorrow. We'll leave right after," Josiah said to Vin. Vin smiled and nodded.

Just as the seven finished, Matt and John walked into the sheriff's office and introduced Jean Luc. While John and Matt explained the situation, Jean Luc looked at the men. Two especially frightened him – the man dressed all in black and the big man with the blue eyes. There were two he was drawn toward – the tall, thin man with the mustache and laughing eyes, and the dark skinned man with the kind smile.

"When was the last time you ate, Jean Luc?" rumbled the big man with the blue eyes as he drew near the boy.

"Some time tomorrow..no, that is not right, the day before today…" struggled Jean Luc. He knew how to say it, but this man had him so scared!

"Yesterday?" offered John.

"Oui! I mean yes, yesterday!" exclaimed Jean Luc.

The big man put his huge hand on Jean Luc's shoulder and said partly to the boy and partly to the other men, "Rebecca speaks French, and she can rustle up some food. Come on, Jean Luc, let's go to the shop."

Matt and John had lots of questions and Jean Luc did his best to answer, but he was so tired and English was so difficult! Josiah opened the door to The Weaving Shop and they all walked in. Jean Luc saw a beautiful woman weaving at a loom just like his mother's! He was so excited that he missed what was said, until she spoke," Bonjour, mon cher, Jean Luc!"

« Ma mère était une tisserande ! » exclaimed Jean Luc. _(My mother was a weaver !)_

Rebecca stood and hugged the boy. "Let's get our guest something to eat," she said to the others.

While Jean Luc ate a plate of scrambled eggs and ham, Rebecca read the letter he carried. It explained that his mother and father died; his only living relative was Jacques Benet, his paternal grandfather in America. His parents were loved and respected in the village, so the people sold his family's weaving business to buy Jean Luc's passage to Four Corners.

« Qu'est arrive a votre mère et père ? » asked Rebecca. _(What happened to your mother and father?)_

« Ma mère et mon père est décède d'une maladie. Beaucoup de personnes dans mon village sont mortes ! » replied Jean Luc. _(My mother and father died from a sickness. Many people in our village died.)_

After Jean Luc finished his milk and cookies, Josiah sat next to him at the table. Rebecca took the others to the studio to give Jean Luc some privacy.

"Jean Luc, I have some bad news for you. I'm sorry to tell you that your grandfather died a few months ago. He was severely injured by a horse on his ranch. Do you understand?" asked Josiah kindly.

Jean Luc nodded his head with tears in his eyes. "I do not know my grandfather, but I think I wanted to. I am …how do you say…lone?... no one?"

"No, Jean Luc, you are not alone. You will stay with us until you decide what you want to do. You are welcome here," and saying that, Josiah put his arms around the boy, pulled him onto his lap and hugged him.

After a while, Jean Luc looked up at Josiah and asked, "Your children, do they anger if I live here?"

Josiah explained how John, Mark and Ruth came to be adopted; then he gave part of the story about Matt's adoption, no need to say how Matt's father died. Jean Luc was no longer terrified of the big man with the blue eyes; he saw a very kind heart!

After a while, Rebecca and the children came into the kitchen. She had explained the circumstances to the other children and they were happy to get another brother! The children eagerly discussed where Jean Luc could sleep and what kinds of things he liked to do.

Rebecca needed to start supper, "John!" Two boys responded. "Oui!" "Yeah!" Jean and John looked at each other and laughed.

"My papa's name was also Jean and Mama call me Luc, and Papa, Jean. You call me Luc, too!" suggested Jean Luc. Rebecca smiled at the enthusiasm of young Luc and his ability to find a simple solution.

A cot was put into the little ones' room. Luke was eight years old; he was closer in age, stature and maturity to Mark than to John. Josiah and Rebecca were proud of all the children. They welcomed Luc and did their best to make him comfortable. John grew out of so many clothes that there were some that fit Luc with a few alterations.

Josiah and Rebecca discussed Luc's future. "You seem to assume he wants to live with us!" laughed Rebecca. "What if Luc wants to go back to France?"

"The bank was holding a mortgage on Benny's ranch; we didn't think he had any relatives, so we sold the ranch and the stock. The money was put into the bank and a few of Benny's personal items were stored in the back of the sheriff's office. I'll give Luc a chance to adapt before I tell him. There might be enough to get him back to France, but it doesn't sound like he has anyone there. Seems like a good boy with a strong disposition. I like him!" Josiah said brightly.

"Well I like him, too!" agreed Rebecca, "but children are not like stray cats, Josiah! You can't just keep bringing them home and keep them...can you?" Josiah and Rebecca smiled at each other and they both knew the answer. Yes, they have room in the shop and in their hearts, and so do their children. Luc has a home with them if he wants it.

In the middle of the night, Rebecca jumped out of bed and ran to the children's room. Luc was having a nightmare, or maybe he was just contemplating the reality of his life. He was sobbing uncontrollably. "Elle ira bien. Ne pleure pas," soothed Rebecca as she rocked Luc. _(It will be alright. Don't cry.)_

« Je suis effraye! Que est-ce que je ferai? Je n'ai personne a s'occuper de moi ! » cried Luc. _(I am afraid! What will I do? I have no one to care for me!)_

« Vous vivez avec nous et serez notre fils, » Rebecca stated firmly. _(You will live with us and be our son.) _Luc looked up at Josiah sitting on the end of the bed. Josiah smiled and nodded his head. "Our son," he said.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Jean Luc Chapter 4

The seven assembled outside the saloon drinking coffee and laughing about Vin and Josiah's two day escapade with the ranchers outside Eagle Bend. "Yeah," laughed Vin, "Josiah is definitely a silver-tongued devil! In the afternoon he conducted funeral services for both of the men killed in the last fight, and that evening, he officiated at a double wedding uniting both families! One of the girls was in a family way, and ol' Josiah heaped the responsibility on the two families for trying to keep the lovebirds apart! The families got together to throw one hell of a shindig for the two brides and two grooms; food, drink, dancing, the works!" Josiah just smiled and sipped his coffee. Sometimes Ezra's perceptions are right on the money!

Rebecca eagerly awaited the arrival of each stage. Matt and John were instructed to watch for two well-dressed gentlemen from the East; they were to inquire after Mr. Kinsley and Mr. Abercrombie. When they arrived, the young men were to carry their luggage to the hotel. Rebecca already reserved two rooms for them.

Luc was adjusting well; his two older brothers shielded him from taunts. They weren't bullies, but their uncles commanded respect, if not actual fear, from the other young people in town. The fact that Matt and John actually worked and ate with the seven formidable peacekeepers earned some respect for them also.

Luc waited outside the restaurant while his brothers delivered tablecloths. Luc suddenly heard someone walk up behind him casting a huge shadow. He turned slowly to see the man who usually dressed all in black. Luc's heart began to race and he held his breath. The man stooped down to Luc's eye level and smiled at him!

"I ain't really that scary unless you do somethin' wrong, so relax, Luc!" said Chris Larabee kindly.

"Oui, I mean, yes, sir," Luc said quickly.

"Call me Chris, we're gonna be family now."

"Hey, Uncle Chris!" called Matt and John. John put his arm around Luc's shoulders; he remembered how scary Chris seemed before he got to know him. Chris, Vin and J.D. wanted to take the Sanchez children riding. Rebecca offered to pack them a picnic. Were they interested? Luc never rode a horse and was a little hesitant, but if Matt and John were there, he knew that he would be safe.

Before they walked to the shop, the stage pulled into town. Two well-dressed men stepped off. Rebecca described them perfectly! John, Matt and Luc ran over to the hotel. "Mr. Kinsley? Mr. Abercrombie?" asked John.

George Abercrombie, an older gentleman with grey hair, glasses and a warm smile replied, "And whom do I have the pleasure of addressing?" He was impeccably dressed in a well-fitted travel suit. The other gentleman, obviously Mr. Kinsley was getting their luggage from the driver. He was dressed more simply, but he was a handsome, older gentleman with laughing green eyes and a ready smile.

"I'm John Calhoun-Sanchez and this is my brother, Matt, and my soon-to-be-brother, Jean Luc. Our mother is Rebecca Cole Sanchez and we're pleased to meet you! Ma has rooms reserved for you and Mr. Kinsley at the hotel, and we're supposed to carry your luggage for you. Here comes Ma now!"

Rebecca hurried over to her uncles. She had Ruth and Mark with her. Uncle George hugged her first and whispered, "We're doing a turn-about – I won the bet – don't ruin it!" She smiled at him and shook her head, then she hugged Uncle Phillip.

"I see you've met three of my children," Rebecca said to her uncles. "These are your Great-Uncles George and Phillip," Rebecca said to the children. Then Rebecca introduced Ruth and Mark.

John and Matt carried the luggage into the hotel and waited while Uncle Phillip signed the guest book and paid for the rooms. He took the key from the desk clerk and began to pick up the luggage, but John said, "We'll get that for you, Uncle Phillip!" The boys followed Uncle Phillip up the stairs with the luggage while Rebecca gave directions to The Weaving Shop to Uncle George. After they freshened up, the uncles would come for refreshments.

Maude watched the entire scenario and immediately recognized the wealthy businessman – George Abercrombie – and his manservant – Phillip Kinsley. Rebecca Cole can "uncle" anyone she wishes, but Maude recognized breeding and wealth! She decided to forestall her approach until the boys' "Ma" was occupied. She shivered at the sound of the word, "Ma!"

Chris, Vin and J.D. took the children riding to allow Rebecca time to visit with her uncles. As Rebecca walked to the sheriff's office to tell Josiah, she met Maude on the walkway. "Good morning, Mrs. Standish," said Rebecca as pleasantly as she could. Maude smiled that sickeningly-sweet smile that set Rebecca's nerves on edge and drawled, "Rebecca, darlin', you must really garb your charmin' little daughter in somethin' more appropriate for a little lady than those boy's trousers! She positively appears the tiny ruffian!"

"Thank you for noticing, Maude, but those trousers are very appropriate for riding with her brothers and uncles!" Rebecca replied somewhat curtly.

Maude drew nearer to Rebecca and lowered her voice, "You may refer to your "uncles" as such to your children, but I recognize a manservant and prefer to regard him in that manner. I would appreciate an introduction to Mr. Abercrombie, if that is not too much of an imposition?"

Rebecca's eyes danced as she agreed to introduce Maude to Uncle George. She almost ran to the sheriff's office.

"Rebecca, you promised me that you wouldn't continue this one-up-man-ship with Maude!" stated Josiah.

"Josiah, dear, Maude asked specifically to be introduced to Uncle George. How can I refuse?" smiled Rebecca wickedly. Josiah sighed deeply and told Rebecca that he would return home shortly. He sent her out the door with a very undignified swat to the backside. She was up to something, he knew that for certain, but Rebecca never lied. She may not always tell the entire truth, but he never knew her to lie!

A short ways along the walkway, Ezra was approaching to relieve Josiah at the sheriff's office. "Good afternoon, Mrs. Sanchez," smiled Ezra. "I do hope that your assist through the doorway was not due to an encounter with my beloved mother?"

"Not exactly, Ezra," offered Rebecca truthfully. "I promised Josiah that I would not challenge your mother, and I do keep my word!"

"I am reassured by your pledge to refrain from engaging Maude in her devious activities, because while I refuse to impugn your intellect or creativity, or to disparage my dear mother, quite frankly the woman is a conniving shrew. Do not lower yourself to her contemptible position, Rebecca," expounded Ezra.

What could Rebecca say? She simply rested her hand on his forearm, stretched up onto her tiptoes and kissed Ezra on the cheek. "Thank you, Ezra, please come for dinner when you are relieved of duty?"

"It would be my privilege, Mrs. Sanchez," Ezra said as he bowed slightly and swept his arm for Rebecca to continue to the shop.

Rebecca just started water for tea when Uncles Phillip and George escorted Maude – Maude! – into the shop. Maude had a grip on George's arm and refused any contact with Phillip. She seemed to regard his servant status with disdain.

Uncle George apologized and asked Rebecca's forgiveness, but he had just met this most charming lady at the hotel and was going to escort her to the restaurant for tea. He would not require Phillip's services until later that evening. Then Uncle George took his leave…with Maude.

Uncle Phillip, Josiah and Rebecca had tea and apple pie. Uncle Phillip regaled them with tales of his travels, hysterical family stories, and examples of some of the bets he and George won and lost. He also seemed to be well acquainted with Josiah, probably through Cousin Jonathan's account. Rebecca had the distinct impression that Uncle Phillip liked Josiah before he even met him!

Chris, J.D. and Vin returned the children around suppertime; they agreed to stay for a meal. Ezra joined them, and Uncle Phillip enjoyed the children and their other "uncles" tremendously.

Rebecca and the children entertained Uncle Phillip while Maude monopolized Uncle George. Josiah accompanied his family when he wasn't on duty. They went horseback riding, on a picnic and fishing.

Uncles Phillip and George only stayed in Four Corners for five days, then they took the stage to the train depot to travel to San Francisco. The turn-about ended on the fifth day of their visit. The entire Sanchez family hugged and kissed both uncles, even though now Phillip was dressed in the well-fitted travel suit and George was more simply dressed. Maude was nowhere to be seen. The other six gathered with the Sanchez family; everyone waved until the stage was out of sight.

Ezra approached and whispered to Rebecca, "A portion of a delectable sweet will be a small price to pay for some titillating information regarding Maude!" Then he winked. Rebecca smiled and motioned for everyone to follow. Josiah looked at Rebecca menacingly, and followed.

After milk and coffee were poured and slices of cake distributed, the men began to recount the events Rebecca missed while she was entertaining Uncle Phillip. Ezra kept the events in sequence.

"According to Maude, Gerald departed rather suddenly because he was threatened by Mr. Larabee," informed Ezra.

"That's a lie!" stated Chris adamantly. "I actually smiled at the man when I suggested that he leave town!"

"Kindly smile for us, please, Mr. Larabee," requested Ezra.

Chris' eyes glared and he gave his mouth a snickering quirk. It actually startled Luc and he moved closer to J.D.!

"Chris, I wouldn't actually call that a smile. It looks like you started out with a sneer, then relaxed a little!" described Rebecca.

"Needless to say," Ezra continued, "Mr. Lewis departed on the next stage. Then Mr. Wilmington was in the restaurant with a young lady while Maude and Mr. Abercrombie were dining."

"I decided to take Madeline for an early meal because I hoped to take her for a buggy ride to watch the sunset – she gets all fluttery when…" began Buck.

"Buck! The children?" reminded Rebecca.

"Oh, yeah," said Buck looking around the table at the children. "At the end of the meal, we heard your Uncle George say that Phillip carries the money and he would have to put this on his tab, however he is unknown in the restaurant. Sooooo, Maude paid for the meal and left a hefty tip because that's what George said he would do!" laughed Buck.

"Maude paid for every meal!" laughed J.D. "Me and Casey were in the restaurant and Maude even paid for our meal because your Uncle George said that we were so unassuming, young and unspoiled!"

"Then, last evening, during a pleasurable repast, your Uncle George informed my dearest mother of the wager resulting in the turn-about. When George informed her that he was the valet, butler and secretary to Phillip Kinsley, Maude nearly lost her composure. George explained that he was practically penniless, but still regarded her with his greatest affection and admiration."

Ezra continued, "That is when she exhibited particular outward signs of apoplexy. At the completion of her fit, she was charged for the broken china, glassware, and necessary clean-up. Maude hired a carriage and departed our fair town like a thief in the night!"

Everyone burst out laughing, but Josiah sat stoically. Vin said, "Reckon you don't see the humor, 'Siah."

"Let him among you who is without sin cast the first stone…" was all Josiah said.

Rebecca gave a huge sigh. "I hate it when he does that."

Then Ruth said, "Maybe Mrs. Sandwich grew up in Mrs. Fuller's orph'nage! That would make Mrs. Sandwich mean, alright."

"Oh, no! Now Ruth is beginning to sound just like Josiah!" wailed Rebecca. "Alright, Josiah, the next time I see Mrs. Sandwich, I promise that I will apologize for Uncles George and Phillip. But I promised Uncle George that I would not reveal their turn-about, so I couldn't very well tell Maude! I will apologize, though!" Fortunately, Rebecca needed to begin preparing supper, so Luc and John began clearing the table, Matt carried in wood for the stove, and Ruth and Mark began setting the table for the meal.

The peacekeepers went to the saloon; they wanted to forget about Maude and all the difficulty she could cause. They listened to J.D. try to convince them that his jokes were funny, avoided card games with Ezra, half-listened to Buck's tales of current conquests, and tolerated Nathan's criticism of their eating and sleeping habits. They sometimes sat in comfortable silence, even J.D., for a short time.

Weeks later, Father Stephen announced that he was starting a school through the generous endowment of an anonymous benefactor. The church would be the temporary site until the schoolhouse was constructed. Rebecca and Josiah were thrilled that the children had the opportunity to receive an education from such a knowledgeable, kind and patient person as Fr. Stephen. They knew that Phillip Kinsley was the benefactor; he was enamored with the children and held Fr. Stephen in high regard.

All five Sanchez children were being registered for school. Fr. Stephen held his class record and listed their names. Ruth held Rebecca's hand and the boys formed a line next to her.

"The Sanchez children," began Fr. Stephen, "one girl named Ruth, and four boys named Matthew, Mark, Luc and John! It looks like you have the Gospel writers covered; thank heavens the first child wasn't named Peter. Josiah might have adopted twelve children named after the apostles!" The children and Rebecca laughed. They liked Fr. Stephen; he had a sense of humor; he was fair.

Later that afternoon, as Josiah sanded in his wood shop, John entered, picked up a piece of sandpaper and a table leg, and began smoothing the wood. "Pa," John asked without looking up, "I need to know something." Josiah waited for John to continue, but he just kept sanding the table leg.

"You know, John," Josiah said slowly, "if you take a bite of fish and find a fishbone in it, you can roll it around and around in your mouth and never seem to locate that bone! Then you have two choices: you can either swallow that bite and take your chances, or you can spit that bite out. What are you going to do?" Josiah watched John's reaction carefully. John seemed to be growing into a strong, confident young man before his and Rebecca's eyes. Josiah was concerned that some of John's old doubts and insecurities might be resurfacing.

"When will you and Rebecca consider me to be a man?" he blurted out before he changed his mind.

Josiah released the breath he didn't realize he was holding. "John, you're almost fourteen years old; in many cultures, you would be regarded as a man. You had so much responsibility heaped on you so early in your life that I want you to be able to indulge in at least a little childhood. John! You used to practically apologize for everything including the mud in the street!"

John shook his head. "Naw, not the mud! Maybe the rain that caused the mud, but never the mud!" John joked. "Was I really that bad?" Josiah smiled at him and nodded his head. "But Pa, I practically need to start shaving!" Josiah pulled John over to the window and examined his face in the light.

"Guess you do have something starting there...if you look real close ...in bright light..." smiled Josiah. "Show you what to do tomorrow morning, if you're that interested." John gave Josiah a huge smile and nodded his head. Josiah never shared any of those rites of passage with his own father; he's only teaching John to shave, but it's important to John.

"Did you know that Rebecca refers to the Sanchez children as 'the little ones' and 'the young men'; and J.D. and Vin consider you an equal; even the rest of the seven don't consider you a boy?" Josiah said earnestly. John stared at him in disbelief. "You are at that difficult and wonderful stage where you vacillate between childhood and manhood. Enjoy it; don't be in too much of a hurry to grow up. Are you getting any other hair?" Josiah asked as he nodded toward John's body.

John looked embarrassed as he said,"Yeah." Josiah put his arm around John's neck and pulled him into a hug. "John, you're not a boy anymore, but don't turn into a man too soon...please!" They both sat down to do a little more sanding before supper.

That evening, after chores were finished and the children were in bed, Josiah and Rebecca sat on the bench outside the shop. Josiah had his arm around her and she laid her head against his chest. They watched the stars and enjoyed the cool evening air. "Rebecca are you happy?" Josiah asked suddenly. Rebecca startled at the question, immediately considering the motive behind it. "Well, guess that's the answer," Josiah said softly.

"No, Josiah," began Rebecca straightening up to look at him. When she saw his expression in the moonlight, she hurried to clarify her answer, "I mean, no, my reaction was not the answer! I wondered why you asked me such a question! Yes, I am very happy! Are you the one who is not happy?"

"A man like me has no right to be this happy, this content, but you – you gave up servants, fine clothes, parties, travel – all the things Maude craves. How can you be happy working all day long, taking care of the children, feeding the seven of us? Just can't understand it."

"Josiah, I don't know what I ever did in my life to deserve this happiness, but those horrible years with Tyler led me to Four Corners and to you. I have never loved or been loved like I am now. I haven't given up anything; I've gained a husband, children, family and home.

"Let me bang the Bible at you for a change; from the Book of Ruth," said Rebecca speaking very slowly and looking in Josiah's eyes, "Whither thou goest, I will go; and your people shall be my people; and your God, my God." Then she gave her head a firm nod, and put it back on Josiah's chest.

Josiah put his arms around her again and pulled her against him. He smiled broadly to himself; pride, love and happiness swelling in him; she understands. She understands living in Four Corners, the seven, his belief in many paths to the Almighty. She understands; she loves him; his life is good.

The End…For Now


End file.
